tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tryton von Blitzmark
Tryton von Blitzmark,' ' born as Torben Neuer Early Life Tryton von Blitzmark was born on October 5th, 2862, Zeven, Germany. His father, Manfred Neuer, a veteran soldier from the Hoggar Revolt. His mother, Catherine Ableson, was a nurse who fell in love with his farther while he was injured from battle. = ignore the below, this page is currently going under overhaul = Tryton was born in the populated suburbs of Germania (Berlin at the time) to his father, Manfred Neuer, an officer in the Deustchesheer and his mother, Catherine Ableson, an English scientist on the 5th of October, 2872. Brought up with strict discipline, Tryton had to be always perfect or else face severe punishment, including whippings, food departure or being yelled at/verbal abuse. Along with his discipline, Tryton was taught very Prussian ideals, respecting and praising the military, always being obedient to the ruler and to never step out of line. At the age of 7, Tryton would be sent to the Berlin Academy of War and Tactics, insisted by his father. There his discipline was made even more strict. Tryton would take his education very seriously, often It spending hours upon hours on his work, perfecting it to his best. Tryton would always focus, doing so would get Tryton A's and A+s. Insisting to learn more, Tryton would become able to speak German, his native tongue along with English, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian and Danish, though he could only speak Dutch and English fluently. Tryton would also find an interest in Pagen, Teutonic and Medieval history, especially the history around Germany. Noticeably, Tryton was very gifted in manipulation, leadership and warfare. His victories where often pure defeat for the enemy and total victory for his faction. Learning of his gift, Tryton took immense pride in it and would devout his life to perfecting his ability. Spending nearly all day in his study, making plans for any situation, nearly any possibility and with nearly every kind of unit and force. Challenging and manipulating others to war games, scoring complete victories. His great ability would see himself as a leader that can lead Germany to a new era, a Germany that will be greater then before, a World Empire made by blood and Iron. Due to his upbringing and his self-leadership thoughts, Tryton was a devout patriot to Germany but not to the EGR, seeing it as an invader upon German sovereignty. Around this time, Tryton would become a supporter to the "Einheitdeutschland" proposal, meaning United Germany, a movement that calls for the democratic German satellite state to unite with the EGR province of Austria and Tyrol as well as to become independent. The EGR, realising that the entire nation wanted this decided to compromise and give them more autonomy as well as Austria. With his plans on becoming the leader of Germany eventually, Tryton need to know how to lead, he would visit Amsterdam Academy of Fine Arts and Leadership, there he would learn to rule properly, he would also meet a young ambitious Dutch-German, Vustark van Veergen. Veergen, inspired by the tales he's heard of Tryton, he befriended the German with his painting of Paris. Impressed and in need of an assistant to help him, Tryton would take Veergen under his wing as his protege, teaching him all that he knew. On the 1st of January, 2890, in Blitz Castle, Tryton changed his name from Torben Fergesberg to Tryton von Blitzmark, starting his own dynasty to signify himself a new dawn. Middle Life At the age of 20, Tryton signed up to join the Ecological Deutschesheer as an officer. Slowly manipulating others and showing his leadership abilities, Tryton slowly rose threw the ranks. Tryton would take a keen interest in the infamous, "Todesbataillon", meaning Death Battalion. The Todesbataillon was renowned in the EGR for it's brutality and efficiency, often being nicknamed the Black Battalion. Tryton would manipulate others into making him the head commander of the division, under Tryton's iron fist, the Todesbataillon would rapidly expand it's training time and resources, becoming one of the largest divisions in the German Army. It would transfer from a special forces unit into a full-fledged division with sub-branches and all. Tryton would also make joining the Todesbataillon very difficult so he can make sure he has the best men possible. All of this effort was not forgotten and the chancellor of the German Confederation, Franz Shöltz was impressed and made Tryton the chief of the military while promoting him as Field Marshall, hoping he could do the same to what he did to the Todesbataillon to the entire German Army, hoping one day it could stand against the EGR. Tryton would make swift effort into enforcing the same rules onto the national army, pressuring the EGR for independence. During the EGR's war games with it's puppets, Tryton would deliberately make his troops fail and act ignorant and incompetent to lead the EGR and others away from the truth that the German army was rapidly expanding and advancing. Around this time, Tryton had befriended Shöltz along with Heinrich Schletzin, the two would become best friends, seeing each others as brothers in arms. Often talking and joking with one another, the two where undetectable from one another, they where also great minds together, with Tryton's tactics and Shletzin's morale boosting presence would cause the two to become faithful to one another. All the while, Shöltz was about to execute his plans for German freedom. The Decade's War Tryton and Shletzin would both plan the invasion of EGR France and Poland, all the while, Shöltz secretly was able to get the Italian puppet of the EGR to resist as well. Tryton's plans called for the invasion of France through the border in a full-scale rush to Paris and the heart of France. While preparing his plans, Shletzin invaded EGR Denmark, due to his eagerness and rush, Shletzin was pushed back. Tryton had to send a division from the french invasion to help Shletzin, they would push the EGR back to northern Jutland. The two would plan the invasion of Copenhagen together, successfully invading and capturing the city. With Denmark secured, the french invasion plans where ready and just perfect timing due to Spain joining in against the EGR and thus the EGR resorting to moving some French units. Shletzin would lead the troops down south while Tryton successfully rushed through the undefended lands. Cutting the EGR troops off from the coast, Tryton diverted his forces into two, one pushing up to Paris, helping French militia and the other crushing the encircled EGR troops in southern France, Shletzin would command the Southern troops. With the EGR completely defeated in France, Tryton would focus on Italy, which would be naval invaded by North African EGR soldiers. Completely pushing the EGR back and out of Italy. Tryton along with field marshal, Anaïs Magali, the two would plan the invasion of EGR Africa, Magali's forces would invade from Morocco and rush to Libya while Tryton's forces would invade into Egypt from Italy and rush to Libya as well. Shletzin would also make an invasion into the middle east with the assistance of the Greek-Byzantine Militia. With Magali's invasion going swifter then thought, Tryton decided to invade the middle east instead of Libya to assist Shletzin and the Byzantines. The entire Mediterranean was secured, and the Greenlanders had successfully invaded Scandinavia along with Shletzin's invasion of Southern Sweden. Tryton would next plan the invasion of the EGR forces in Ukraine, with heavy EGR support. With Russia's support, the EGR Ukrainians where defeated swiftly. With all these victories, Tryton started getting cocky and risky, all though Shletzin was always cocky and risky. The two friends would invade central Africa, swiftly pushing the EGR very far back. Hearing of troubles in America and Canada, Tryton and Shletzin both would traveled to North America to fight back the fierce EGR defense together. The two friends along with Greenlandic war hero, Kivitoq (later Ole I) would plan the invasion of the EGR's homeland, Cascadia. With many months of preparation, the operation began. Tryton's forces would push from the south to Vancouver, Shetzin's from the north and Ole's from the center. With heavy resistance, the push was slow and the hardest all the generals had faced so far. Desperate for results and eager for victory, Shletzin made the decision to abandon some equipment so they can quickly blitz to Vancouver and crush the unsuspecting EGR forces. When they left the equipment, little did they know that they had accidentally left their radios and transmission devices behind. The bulge into the EGR had succeed for the most part, they where on the outskirts of Vancouver but with Shletzin's eagerness for the fall of Vancouver, he had left his flanks opened, they where cut off and surrounded. Both Tryton and Ole did not know of this and continued their plans as expected and due to EGR resistance and sabotage, they couldn't call Shletzin and would assume his plans where going normal. By the time Tryton's forces had reached Vancouver, Shletzin's forces where on their last legs, barely able to see and out of supplies, they would fall very soon. Just knowing about this and remembering that he was in charge for this entire operation, Tryton immediately ordered backup from Ole's forces to help and rescue Shletzin and his lost brigade. Ole, under pressure from the Nuuks and running thin himself couldn't send help, furious, Tryton demanded once more. Ole still denied but with anger himself this time, their rivalry had just begun. Now on the gates of Vancouver, Tryton was able to communicate with Shletzin, due to him capturing radio equipment from a defeated EGR force. Now able to see Shletzin's forces, Tryton ordered the force to enter the city where he can help them. The battle of Vancouver had begun. The streets of the city would be slow and bloody. Shletzin's forces where nearly connected to Tryton's, seeing them, Tryton ordered that Shletzin's forces cross the Lions Gate bridge for the forces to connect. Shletzin would do so, suddenly the bridge would explode, killing Shletzin and his small remaining forces, the EGR had rigged the bridge before the battle began and saw now as the best time to activate the bombs below the bridge. Seeing his best friend die in front of him and even worse, die due to his own orders, Tryton was stunned. Eventually the Ole's forces came and cleared the city of the remaining EGR forces. With the battle over, Tryton would visit the remains of the fallen bridge, he would look into the English bay, knowing that he could never find Shletzin's body and give a funeral. Disheartened, Tryton resigned from command. The war would end a few weeks later with the Battle of Cape Town. Due to his leaving, Tryton wasn't apart of the peace deal but luckily for Germany, Shöltz was there to negotiate and would do his best so that Germany can get it's best. Post-Decade's War The war was over, Tryton was a war hero and a legend through out the world, but something was missing, Shletzin, his best friend, his brother in arms, was gone. Tryton was disappointing and angry with himself, how could he let this happen, his best friend's death due to his own commands. One night, while sitting down thinking to himself, Tryton thought of his younger days, when he was an ambitious young man. He remembered his dream, to rule Germany and bring it to glory. He remembered it, he enjoyed it. At the same time, Veergen, his childhood-friend would invite Tryton as the leader of the his "Iron Front" party, a nationalist party that's meant to rebuild Germany. Surprised by this, never the less, Tryton accepted gladly. He knew that ever since Shöltz's death, Germany had been going down hill due to Aurik Gottsberg's inability to lead a nation, the fool could only lead an army. Seeing the Confederation that he once was loyal to crumble, Tryton began to despise democracy, not to mention that the EGR was a democratic state as well. Germany can't have a democracy, not now, Germany needs a strong ruler, someone who can stand up for this crumbling nation. Mass poverty had arisen along with crime rates, Tryton was disgusted, absolutely unacceptable of how low the fatherland has fallen. Looking for a solution, Tryton had to find one. While reading a book of ideological ideals, Tryton was keen on Fascism, an ideology built out of patriotism and loyalty to the fatherland, an ideology that in it's roots required a strong leader, an ideology that would see the Fatherland rise. Fascism had worked before with Adolf Hitler's restoration of Germany, a weak republic into the dominant power in Europe. Tryton was going to do the same, he must. Due to his new doctrine, The Iron Front party, along with Veergen would slowly turn from a patriotic party into a national socialist party, saying such claims as, all Germans will unite, the nation will rise once more and one of the party's main slogans, "Glory awaits". As times got worse in the nation, the once glorious and boasting country had dwindled into a rump state of crime and anarchy, many claimed they could fix it, many claimed empty words, the confederation was divided. Multiple parties fought one another for dominance, fights and violence emerged on the streets, murder becoming common. Due to his hero status and former military teaching, Tryton's "Teuton" divisions (sometimes called Storm Fighters), where his personal militia force, attacking his opponents and keeping order wherever Tryton was. They acted as his loyal men whom he could trust. During this period, Tryton's Iron Front party would become the largest party all though it had one main challenger, nearly as big. Led by the charismatic, Richtofen Varkheim, a socialist Marxist who contested with Tryton for dominance. During the prelude to the German elections, Tryton had made sure he would win by manipulating others in government to secure his victory. The Civil War When the results of the election where made public, it stated that Tryton had won, furious, Varkheim and his supporters rose up, civil war has begun. Tryton along with his storm divisions would quickly seize Berlin and march across to Potsdam. Tryton had to not only fight Varkheim's Revolutionary Socialist but also multiple other factions containing former generals, officers,anarchists and democrats. Varkheim was able to manipulate the Anarchists into forming a United Front, seizing Vienna, Munich and Prague. The United Front was able to seize all of Austria along with Bavaria, Czechia and Southern Poland. Tryton was only able to conqueror Brandenburg and Schleswig-Holstein. With his work cut out for him, Tryton would tirelessly defeat foe after foe, slowly expanding. Tryton's superior tactics and former government equipment, Tryton was able to push the United Front back. Around this time, former generals and democrats agreed to unite and face against the United Front, the Axis of Berlin was formed. Tryton along with his generals would seize the Rhineland after the bloody August offensive. Tryton would also get support from the nationalist government of Spain. The United Front would slowly be pushed back until eventually being pushed all the way back to Bavaria. With Operation Reichstag resulting in the fall of Munich and nearing the gates of Vienna, the United Front was dissolved and Varkheim was overthrown with the greatest red general, Wilhelm Obesses would see the Socialist and Anarchist sue for peace. The civil war ended with the treaty of Berlin, seeing all of Germany come under Tryton's banner. Interwar Period The war as over, the united front was defeated and destroyed. Tryton had rebuilt the Teutons into officially the Teutonic Order and it quickly made with the remaining individuals who may be of problematic use to Tryton's Reich. But Germany was left wreck, it's industry and infrastructure was feeble and many workers sided with Varkheim. During this time, Tryton would meet his future wife, Caroline Wulfland and have a son, Trogos von Blitzmark. Tryton would spend the next several years rebuilding Germany in a rapid industrialisation, with planned economies very much common. Berlin thrived into one of the largest cities in the world, outclassing it's new competitor, Nuuk. Tryton would also establish diplomatic with many nations in Europe and abroad. But there was one nation that Tryton was not so fond of, the Empire of Greenland, led by Ole I who many years ago, refused to help save Shletzin. Still bitter, Tryton would wait until he felt fit to establish diplomatic measurements. Along with this, Tryton would set his global influence abroad with him becoming a major leader in the International Commonwealth of Nations, an international attempt at world peace, stated in the Treaty of Vancouver. All tho at first he wanted to have Germany become dominant peacefully, Tryton soon abandoned his goals for peace with Germany's leaving of the ICN, sparking other nations to covene into a possible Anti-German coalition. This angered Tryton, rising his nation's military at an incomprehensible rate. Tryton's many years of industrial mobilisations and hard work has been shown to the world with his military rising, becoming the third largest in the world, from the eighth. With his new found power, Tryton intimidated other nations into siding with him and not joining the coalition. This didn't stop Tryton, he wanted more, he didn't have enough. War of Expansion = See the full article: Wars of German Expansion = Tryton's aim was to always expand Germany's influence, either it be by consent or by force, Germany would rule. Under his control, Tryton would invade multiple nations, beginning with France. His tactical genius mind would see him conquer many more lands, including all of Europe, China, America and bits of North Africa. This would cause the German Reich to become rivals with their neighbor, Empire of Greenland led by Ole I. Their rivalry would see the rapid expansion of both nations, trying to out do one another. Tryton's manga opus would be the invasion of the Russian Commonwealth, he would easily crush the fragile and civil war-weakened nation. Following his great victory, the peace treaty, Treaty of Leipzig would see the annexation of the Russian Commonwealth and further more, the deceleration of the Weltreich, which Tryton would declare the next day. Declaration of the Weltreich On the 1st of January, 2970, Tryton would hold a special event in Berlin, military parades and festivals began and until the end, Tryton would give a speech. "Today is not like yesterday nor will it be like tomorrow. Today is not our ancestors, nor our children's. Today... Is ours! The Reich shall forever be known not as Germany, not as Greater Germany, not as Europe, not as Eurasia, not as Afro-Eurasia but shall be known as the Weltreich!" History was made that day with it becoming breaking news not only in the Reich but also in the Empire of Greenland. In the deceleration, it stated that all domains and puppets of the former German Reich would come under direct rule, in the former Berlin, now Germania. Old life In Tryton’s years of rapid industrialization and production, The Weltreich had arisen to a new status of being opposed of the Nuuk Empire and even seen as a threat by the Nuuk people. The WR would soon become an industrial superpower and with all this production, Tryton would set his sights on promoting the Reich’s army and navy. Under the name of Uberheer, the Reichsheer saw a great increase in military spending and nearly doubled in size of soldiers and equipment. The Weltmarine too was spent on and now twice as large then before. After Tryton was satisfied with the Military, he now wanted the Reichsmark to be the dominant economy in the world. With the build-up of artificial resources and buying of foreign lands by Reich companies, The Reichsmark soon outgrew the Krone. It was undeniable and the unexpected on how fast the Weltreich grew and soon and outrages for the quick expansion made by Tryton, The Nuuks now saw the Weltreich, not as another country but their new mortal enemy, “This cannot go on!” said a Nuuk politician. Under the advice of his advisers, The Nuuk Emperor, Ole I agreed to try and "follow Tryton’s steps into greatness", this would result in Tryton saying this of the Nuuks. “Every step we take, the Imperialists follow in our tracks. They so desperately want dominance that they follow our every move closely." Final days and Death In his later years in office, Blitzmark was diagnosed with lung cancer. He refused to tell the public, but as time went on it became apparent he was unwell. He would devolve into coughing fits and would be taken away by a doctor. As the people became more and more wary of his condition, he finally conceded and came out about his condition. His final days in office were marked with inefficiency as he became unable to function, and he died on July 20th, 2974. Millions and millions would mourn his death and his funeral would become the largest visited event in all of history. Tryton would be given the greatest honours with multiple military songs being played. Some of his best soldiers from his youth as a field marshal would carry his grand casket, wrapped in gold and decorations. Near the end of the funeral, Veergen would declare the Weltführer Oath of Allegiance and give a speech, saying Tryton's greatness and how he had brought Germany into power. By the end, Veergen proclaimed Tryton as "The great man to ever live" followed by 10 minutes of silence then 102 artillery shells firing. Legacy Weltreich Tryton is upheld with the greatest honours and it's even illegal to insult or disrespect him, doing so can lead to a death sentence. Nuuk Empire The Nuuk Imperialists view Tryton oddly. While the general culture is anti-fascist, the Weltreich is a close ally to the Nuuk Empire. Public officials in the Empire honour him with respect due to Tryton being the Reich's equivalent of Ole I. AAR Tryton von Blitzmark is viewed as a fascist tyrant who asserted his own power and used it to crush conquered peoples. He is condemned. Category:Weltreich Category:Rulers Category:Dead Characters Category:House of Blitzmark Category:Generals Category:Weltführers